


Ash & Red The Aura Guardian!

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the Adventures of Ash & Richie as new trainers! Features Red/Gold (Polishipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

By: MonkHerrick

"People Talking"

'People Thinking'

**"Pokemon Talking"**

**'Pokemon Thinking'**

Telepathy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"And Red Dragyn wins the match sealing his championship for a whole decade folks." The MC said loudly over the cheering fans. Ash watches the battle with rapt attention. "I want to become just like Red, Mom!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed as Delia Ketchum's smile became forced at the thought of the young man who left her with his other half fifteen years ago who grew up to become Ash Ketchum.

Red smiled softly as he looked up into the stands and smiled softly at Ash, who looked shocked that Red was looking right at him. Red continued to watch his other half before his smile became sad and turned on his and walked away leaving the stadium completely. "WOW, DID YOU SEE THAT MOM, HE SMILED AT ME, ME!" Ash exclaimed as he bounced around excitedly about Red smiling at him.

"We need to leave to get home or we'll be stuck in Virdian City all night." Delia said to her excited son calming him down a little bit. "Okay, mom." He chirped happily.

* * *

Red sighed as he rode his Aeroy towards Pallet Town. When he landed, the "Fighter" made his way to Professor Oak's lab. He knocked on the door quietly. Samuel opened the door looking confused. When the Professor's eyes landed on Red, they widened considerably. "Red, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" He asked confused as Red ignored him in favor of walking into the lab, he opened his bag and pulled a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on it and handed it to Oak. "Give this to Ash as his starter Pokemon, I'll make sure he's to late to receive the others." Red said quietly as he made his way towards the front door.

"WAIT!" Red stopped and listened to the older man. "Aren't you going to say anything else, or even stay a while, I mean you haven't even visited your own parent's in six years for crying out loud. I am sure Morty & Prima are worried sick about you." Professor Samuel Oak said annoyed Red was running away, yet again, from his problems.

"..." Was the only response he got as Red opened the front door and left. "Dang it." The Pokemon Professor grumbled under his breath as he went to put the Pokeball away.

* * *

She loved Ash she really did, it's just that Red didn't even ask her if it was okay with her he just left him on her doorstep in the middle of June. "Yeah about that, Ash you're not really related to me by blood." She explained to him that the Unown bent reality to create you from a part of Red and that he left the baby him on her doorstep. "Wow, this is a lot to take in, So I'm an empath which is why I've always been empathic towards other living beings, right?" He asked warily of his adopted? Mother!

"Yes, you share everything with Red! Except the Legendary Pokemon that chose you as there chosen one." She said calmly to her son. "You are still my son, Ash, nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that you hear me?" She asked her son, as Richie blinked as he stepped into the room which was tense. "Um, should I leave you two alone for a moment or something?" The auburn haired trainer asked his new best friend. "No, and I will always see you as my mom, because you raised me and that what mom's do, right, mom?" Ash asked his mother.

"Yes, Ashy, it is." She said happily, as Richie stretched his sore muscles and Sparky did the same, Ash & Pikachu got off the couch and headed towards the door followed silently by their travel companions and Delia Ketchum & her Mr. Mime. "Bye Ash, Pikachu, Richie, & Sparky." She said hugging the two boys tightly.

When they finally managed to escape her they ran towards the edge of the city and the beginnings of Route 1 and their adventures together.

* * *

Red wandered down a route he hasn't been down in a while as he made his way to Ecruteak City. When he finally stepped foot into the city, he pulled his hat and crimson scarf so that they covered more of his face. He strolled through the city he lived in for ten years and smiled slightly at the memories it brought up. He sighed loudly as arrived outside a rather large house. 'It looks like Gold & Black will have to wait a while because I need to visit dad.' He thought to himself, as he reached for the doorknob with a shaky hand.

He opened it to reveal his dad about to open the door. Morty had changed a bit in the last seven years, he now wore a black sweater with a purple headband & a purple scarf with a skull on part of it. (1) _"Um, Hi, dad."_ Red said using his telepathy to communicate with his father. Morty rolled his eyes at his son's lack of social skills. "Hi Red, so what have you been up to for the last 7 years?" He asks his son as they make there way to the Gym together. "Oh, training, and I now have a boyfriend, his names Gold, I'm sure you've met him before." The Dragon & Water type master said softly, afraid of upsetting his father.

"You don't need to be afraid of making me mad, Red, I know why you stayed away for so long, it was because you needed to follow your own path. And you needed to live independently so you could become who you were meant to be, I can't begrudge you that at all, I'm glad you've become so strong & noble, it makes me feel like I did a good job as you're dad." Morty said laughing softly rubbing the back of his head, causing Red's shoulders to shake, with mirth, and his lips to twitch into a small grin.

"I wondered why Gold seemed so skittish around me, now I know he's been dating my little boy." Morty smirked as he saw Red's face turn a shade of red to match his namesake. "I chose, Mom (2), as one of the Kanto Elite Four, dad." Red said quietly as he stared up at the sky with a peaceful expression on his face. "Good choice, I heard you chose the former Unova Champion, Nate (3), a set of twins who used to be gym leaders (4), & two hero's from the Orre Region (5 & 6) as the other Elite. All good choices, Red." Red's father said softly as he hugged his child, who he knew wanted to leave to go back where his love was, to Gold.

"I still want to meet Gold in person and have a chat about him dating you, soon, alright Red, but other than that you can go back to him, now." Morty said to his son, who looked slightly stunned that his protective dad was letting him leave him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash sighed as he sat down on a tree stump. So far he has already captured four Pokemon; a Weedle, a Pidegy, a Magikarp, & a Spearow. Richie caught a Caterpie, a Pidegy, & a Magikarp. "Were doing really well considering we just started our journey, Ash." Richie pointed out as he helped set up camp for the night. "Yeah, I know, I just want to be better than Red." Ash explained what his mom told him about Red.

"My names isn't Ash its Ashura Ryuu Dragyn." He finished telling a calm Richie. "I understand how you feel, but you need to get over the anger after all he did it so you'd have a better life than he could give. He'd have to have given you up after six years anyways at least the way he did it made sure you'd have a good life with somebody that would raise you as her own son, aren't I right Ash?" Richie asked his best friend, who reluctantly nodded his head. "Mom told me a similar story only with Grey when I was six, I had to get over that rage just like you did. Only for me there was a lot of explosions involved because I kept tapping into Grey's powers." Richie explained calmly as he stretched his muscles before standing up.

"Okay, well I'm going to cook dinner for us, & make the Pok mon their food." Richie said as he started pulling pans out of his bag. Ash trains with his Pok mon as Richie cooks. "Ash dinner's ready come & get it." Richie called out as he sets the table.

* * *

Ash & Richie made their way into Viridian City, looking exhausted. They trumped to the Pokemon Center exhausted. "Red lives in the deepest cavern atop Mt. Silver, the single most dangerous place in the world, he never leaves the mountain, even when Gold studied under him. He lives there now, Ash." Richie said calmly as they checked into their rooms for the night.

"I know, I won't try to go after or battle him, I'm not insane, Rich." Ash said finally as he opened the door to their room for the night. They walked in the room and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

The two boys stayed in Viridian City for a couple more days. During which, Magikarp evolved into Gyarados, Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto, Spearow evolved into Fearow, Weedle evolved into Beedrill, & Caterpie evolved into Butterfree. Ash also caught an Ekans, Nidoran M, & Mankey, while Richie caught Sandshrew, Nidoran F, & Kakuna.

Red sighed as he watched Ash & Richie train along with their Pokemon. 'You've become really powerful Ash, I'm proud of you.' He thought to himself as fingernails turned into talons and his crimson eyes turned silver. " _So, you want me to destroy the oil plant, Ho-oh-sama?"_ Red asked telepathically as he grew glittering silver-colored metal wings. " _Yes, my child."_ Ho-oh cooed to his chosen one.

_"Very well, as you wish Lord Ho-oh."_ Red whispered telepathically to his master. Ash looked up from his Ekans to see Red watching them. He frowned as Red flew off into the sunset. " _You've become really powerful Ash, I'm proud of you."_ Red said telepathically to Ash making Ash smile sadly.

"Something up, Ash?" Richie asked curiously as stared at Ash, who was smiling sadly about something. "Nothing, I just thought I saw something interesting, Richie. Let's get back to our training." Ash said but as he was turning 2 Charmander caught his attention.

"Awesome, Let's catch them." Richie exclaimed as he tossed the pokeball containing Sparky in the air. "Sparky, use agility, and follow it up with a thunder bolt." Richie called out to his Pikachu. Ash chose his Sandshrew to battle Charmander. "Use Mud Slap, then follow it up with Dig, Sandshrew." Ash exclaimed as he tossed his pokeball in the air.

Sandshrew did as it was told and it dazed Charmander. Ash tossed a pokeball at the fire lizard, as Sandshrew glowed white and changed shape. When it stopped glowing it was revealed it was a Sandslash. "Yeah, We caught them." Richie exclaimed happily.

* * *

Ash smiled as they made their way through the Viridian Forest. They had left Viridian City the day before in the afternoon. So far, they had captured Oddish, Ladyba, & Noctowl. "I think we are lost, Ash." Richie said as he stared at the map on his Pokegear.

"I agree, we are lost, Richie." Ash agreed with his best friend, Richie. "Oh, I hope we get to Pewter City soon." Richie whispered as he and Ash stopped and set up camp for the night. "We aren't doing bad at all, & our idea to stop in every town or city we go through for a couple days to train is a wonderful idea." Richie said happy as he prepared their dinner. "I agree, I mean since we started our journey we have caught 20 Pokemon together, & 6 of our Pokemon evolved." Ash said pleased at the results of there training.

"Vwee. Eevee!" Two Eevee exclaimed happily as they chased each other. Two Vulpix slumbered on as a set of gold eyes watched them from a tree. 'So, this Grey's brat. I better leave and find sensei, I love hanging out with him.' Gold thought to himself as he vanished in a flash of blue energy.

* * *

_"So?"_ Red asked as he cooked dinner. He was in a room-like cave. It had a table set for two and a stove and other kitchen equipment set up. "They were good, I'll admit but they still have a long way from being able to match us in strength, love." Gold said as he wrapped his arms around Red's waist and kissed him on the lips.

_"I love you, Gold."_ Red said calmly as he ignored his lovers attempts at getting him in bed. "I love you, too, Red." Gold said he finally pulled away from his mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold sighed as wandered towards Vermillion City. Red told him to deliver, a set of eggs which would both hatch into Riolu, to Ash & Richie who were leaving Kanto for Sinnoh soon. Normally Red would have done something like this so he could see Ash again. "Stupid Deal, oh you are so getting it when I get back to Mt. Silver, Red." He chuckled to himself darkly, causing people nearby to stare at him like he was insane.

He started humming This Side of Paradise to himself as he arrived in the Port Town. He chuckled as he slid into the Pokemon Center and up the stairs to Ash & Richie's room. He picked the lock on their door and then opened it gently. He slipped into the room, and saw an egg case on the night stand with an egg in it. He frowned as he stared at the egg. 'I thought I told the owners of the various Breeding Center's across the world to notify me when an egg is produced, so why are you here, Mr. Egg?' He asked himself mentally as he gently slid across the room.

The Jhoto Region Champion smiled as he saw Pikachu cuddling Ash, while Sparky was cuddling with Richie. He laid the egg cases down quietly, and stuck a sticky note to one of them. He opened the window quietly. "Pika!" Both Pikachu exclaimed, waking their trainers from their slumber. "Hey, who are you?" Ash demanded tiredly, as Gold cursed under his breath. "No one you need to know, Ketchum, go back to sleep." The Champion ordered as he jumped out the window.

Ash & Richie shot out of bed and ran to the window. They were stunned to see Gold land gracefully on the ground and pull a skateboard out of his backpack and ride off into the night. "Pika pi!" Sparky exclaimed as he finally noticed the new eggs. Ash and Richie looked startled at the eggs. Richie leaned forward and grabbed the sticky note and pulled it off. He started to read it out loud;

To Ash & Richie,

Think about this as an apology for never being a part of your life, while this and your Pikachu's. That's right I gave Professor Oak Pikachu two days before and turned your alarm clock off so you'd be late and end up receiving Pikachu instead. These eggs will hatch into Riolu which you'll need to become Aura Guardians. I'm sorry for never being there when you two needed it. There should also be a large bag with a lot of stuff any trainer needs to succeed.

Good luck on your journey in Sinnoh,

Ashura 'Red' 'Fire' 'Fire Red' Dragyn,

Kanto Leauge Champion,

Battle Aquarium Master,

Jhoto Frontier Brain

Ash picked the bag up and laid it on the bed. He opened the bag to reveal a whole lot of stuff. Ash picked up a list as Richie sorted through the stuff.

* * *

Red chuckled as he heard shouting from his bosses office. He strolled into the office ignoring the tension in the room. "Angry early today, aren't we?" He asked teasing Giovanni, who rubbed Persian softly. Persian glared at Red, it had never liked Red that much. "Good you're here on time for once." Giovanni said firmly as Red smirked behind his white scarf.

 _"I always am, I just enjoy listening to you scream at those three buffoons."_ Red said chuckling softly to himself. Giovanni rolled his eyes as he pulled a folder from a stack and handed Red the folder. The young Champion's sunglasses covered his red eyes, which was a good thing because one way of identifying him was by his uniquely colored eyes.

 _"I see, so you need me to capture a wild Pokemon, I don't see why some of the fools believe you want a stolen Pokemon, it's like alerting to the world that you stole it."_ He sighed as he closed the folder and turned on his heel to leave. "Oh, and say Hi to Gold & Black for me will you?" Giovanni asked calmly, of his favorite & ironically least loyal agent, who nodded his head and left with a grunt.

* * *

Red finally arrived back at his & Gold's cave at the peak of Mt. Silver, it was almost midnight. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Gold demanded of his older lover, who groaned as he sat down and rubbed his soar muscles. His white scarf had been replaced with a dark crimson one that wrapped around his neck in layers and extended down to his hips. He wore a black muscle shirt showing off his small muscles, and black jeans, with a golden Pokebelt around his waist with a small clasp with the Pokemon league symbol on it.

"Mission, Gold, tired hungry, had to traverse all over Mt. Coronet for two days straight. Can't even use my telepathy or clairvoyance right now." Red said exhausted, as Gold's temper finally vanished he started massaging his boyfriend gently. "Well I had to not only oversee our Pokemon's training schedule, but also had to deliver the stuff you wanted me to deliver to the boys." Gold explained softly as he finished rubbing Red's shoulders and stared making dinner for them.

"I'm sorry, Oh by the way Giovanni says hi." Red muttered as he dragged himself to the bathroom so he could shower. "Oh before I forget we are going to go to the Unova Region for a while to train in a new area only for a year or so. So pack your bags and prepare the transportation of the Pokemon to our place in Unova where we thankfully have people to help us care for our many Pokemon." Red explained before stepped into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Ash and Richie grinned as they ran of the boat. Their Riolu & Pikachu followed eagerly behind them. "Can't believe we made it to Sinnoh!" Richie exclaimed happily. They were waiting for Professor Rowans assistant, Lucas, a Pokemon Coordinator & former Sinnoh Champion to pick them up and take them to Sandgem Town.

A boy was waiting for them with a trio of Starraptor. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a yellow backpack. (1) He also had a red scarf wrapped around his neck. "You, Ash Ketchum & Richie?" Lucas asked Ash & Richie, receiving nods from the two boys. "Get on one of the Starraptor, they'll fly you to Sandgem Town.

The the bird Pokemon flew through the air over Sinnoh before finally landing in Sandgem Town. Lucas thanked them for the help and they flew off into the forest. "I befriended them when they were Starly." Lucas explained calmly as he led them to the Lab. "Now I am Prof. Rowan's assistant and second in charge of the lab. "Ah, Ashura & Richie, Professor Oak & Gold told me you two were coming." Professor Rowan said calmly as the three males entered the lab. "Welcome back, Lucas, I assume your research was completed?" The Professor asked his best student, who nodded his head happily as he pulled a Pokeball out of his yellow bag.

"It was successful, I proved that Eevee could evolve depending on the environment or relationship with their trainer. My Eevee evolved into Espeon almost immediately after I let it out today." He said proudly as placed the Pokeball on Pokebelt. "Good, Good. always glad to see you succeed in your endeavors, Lucas." Professor Rowan said smiling at his student, who blushed embarrassed.

Professor Rowan upgraded Ash & Richie's Pokedexes to the National Pokedex, & then he handed them back to the two boys. "Now choose from one of the three Sinnoh Starters." Rowan said gesturing to the table with Chimchar, Turtwig, & Piplup on it. "I choose Chimchar." Ash said happily, causing Chimmy to start jumping around happily. "Piplup." Richie said smiling at the penguin Pokemon. Piplup puffed his chest out proudly, and exclaimed: "Piplup." causing everyone in the lab to laugh amused by it's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: (1): Think Lucas' outfit in diamond & pearl.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Ash, Lucas, & Richie walked towards Jubilife City, so they can begin their Journey. Lucas smiled sadly as he missed this despite being the Professor's Assistant at his lab. The city was as big as he remembered it being. Grey stood on a stage singing;

Woahhh ohh, hey hey

Listen

I can't keep chasing you around,  
All of this running just bringing me down, it's got me down  
Every time I look at you the angels sing,  
I hope you hear them too ohhhhhhhh,  
Oh, I hope you here them too  
Got me feeling hypnotized, and girl it makes me feel alive

Heeyyyy Yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain,  
And I'd sail across the sea,  
Baby for you I'd do anything  
I'd fly up to the moon,  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you

Don't hesitate there's no better time  
Than now baby the sky is falling down  
Well baby are you down, down, down, down

I could wait forever and a day,  
Just to have you look my way (just look my way)

Look my way yeah

It's in every little thing I do  
'Cause baby I do it all for you,

Heeyyy yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain,  
And I'd sail across the sea,  
Baby for you I'd do anything  
I'd fly up to the moon,  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you

I will write you a million love songs,  
Just to hear you sing,  
Baby, for you I'd do anything

I'd fight superman just to hold your hand,  
I have to get one step closer to you  
And now your in my arms I knew it from the start  
That I'd never break your heart  
If this ain't love then nothing else is I'd do anything for just one kiss

I'd climb the highest mountain,  
I'd sail across the sea  
For you I'd do anything  
I'd plan a picnic on the moon  
Just for me and you _[x2]_  
I will write you a million love songs,  
Just to hear you sing baby  
For you I'd do everything

Yeah, I'd fight superman just to hold your hand  
Have to get one step closer to you,  
ooohhh, yeahhhh  
Just to get one step closer to you

* * *

Ash, Lucas, & Richie cheered along with all the other people watching the concert. "Wow, he's really good, and they say he's the leader of the elite four after Diamond left to train in a recently discovered Region known as the Kalos Region." A Teenage boy said awed at seeing such a famous person in person. "Grey's so dreamy, I want to marry him!" A girl squealed causing Grey to sweatdrop as he slipped past the fans.

Ash catches up with the grey-eyed man, who was examining chocolate ice cream bars with a thoughtful expression on his face as he hummed Tainted Love to himself. Richie & Lucas gasped for breath as Ash was asking to battle Grey. "Alright, but if you lose you'll never battle Red ever." Grey explained calmly as he bought a armful of ice cream bars, before leading Ash & his friends to a battle field.

By the time they arrived the young man had finished all of his ice cream bars. He pulled a pokeball off his belt and tossed it in the air. "Go, Steelix." He called out calmly. Ash called out his Charmelon, Blaze. "Don't expect to win, all because you have an advantage in this battle, boy, a good trainer uses an advantage to give himself an edge, but an even better trainer can overcome that advantage & defeat his opponents even at an disadvantage." Grey said scowling at being dragged away from his precious ice cream bars.

"Steelix show this wimp who's the boss, use THUNDER!" Grey snarled as he glared at brat before him. Lucas frowned as he watched Grey beat Ash viciously. 'He's never been this angry before, he's always had a short temper from what I remember during my time as the Champion of Sinnoh before Cynthia dethroned me a week after I became Champ, so why's he so upset at Ash, could it be Ash's connection to Red, he's also been a tad bit jealous of his younger twin brother because he's always stuck in his shadow.' The former Champion thought to himself before ending the battle before Blaze got even more injured.

* * *

Red rubbed the bridge of his nose as he & the other champions came to an agreement to host the Pokemon World Tournament in Unova at a site Red & Clay had been constructing where a bunch of cargo freezers had been nine & a half years ago. _"Unfortunately, I won't be able to attend as I have to be in Jhoto to assist in the finishing touches in the Battle Aquarium and I also have to be there for the Battle Frontier's Grand Opening, & the Exhibition matches with the Kanto Elite Four to promote challengers." _The red-eyed man said calmly using his telepathy instead of speaking as always.

"So, I'll taking his place in the Opening Ceremony in two days." Gold said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, causing the Champions to laugh at the man's nonchalance about his relationship. "It's settled then. Let the Pokemon World Tournament Begin." Steven said calmly as he smirked along with the other Champions in the room creeping Charles Goodshow out a little.

Red stood up after extracting himself from Gold's iron clad grip and hugged him briefly. "Bye, love." He whispered to the gold-eyed man before leaving the building and heading off to the Jhoto Region.

* * *

Ash waited worriedly as his Pokemon were healed. "Don't worry they'll be fine." Lucas said as he pulled the boy into a seat in the Cafeteria, so they can eat. Their attention was pulled away from their food. "Welcome! One and All to the Pokemon World Tournament, I am Gold, the Champion of the Jhoto Region, with me are: Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, Steven Stone, the Hoenn Region Champion, Drake, the Leader of the Orange Crew, Drake, Black, the Unova Region Champion & Pokétopia Master Mysteria!" Gold said as he gestured towards his coworkers, as the camera zoomed out to show the Champions standing there looking cool.

"The Tournament will be held every three years in three different forms; one is the World Leaders Tournament which is a tournament between all of the worlds Gym Leaders. 2 is the World Elite Tournament which is the same only for the Elite Four, Next is actuall Pokemon World Tournament which anyone with at least eight badges can enter, & finally the World Champion's Tournament." Cynthia said as she stepped fowards to stand next to Gold.

"Unfortunately, my boyfriend Red is unable to be here today for he has to be in Jhoto for the Grand Opening of the Jhoto Battle Frontier." Gold explained calmly to the crowd.

* * *

Red watched as Prima & Nate battled on national television. The Jhoto Elite Four were also watching along with the other Jhoto Frontier Brains. Prima was losing to Nate's Ground & Electric type Pokemon. "Mamoswine use Hyper Beam!" Nate called out as he eyed his opponent warily. "Mother's going to lose." Red said calmly to the other people watching with him. "Tate & Liza will beat Michael, Wes will beat Nate, & The twins." He finished with his prediction of the coming battles.

They played out just as Red expected them to, He gave Wes the title of Leader of the Elite Four, the Twins were right under him, the Michael, Nate, & Finally Prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) = Prima, for those who don't know she was in the anime and lived on Southern Mandarin Island and appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. - Ice & Water Types = Abomasnow, Seismitoad, Froslass, Cloyster, Blastoise, & Kyurem
> 
> (3) = Nate, is the hero in Pokemon Black & White Version 2. - Ground & Electric Types = Ampharos, Thundurus, Garchomp, Eelektross, Swampert, & Mamoswine
> 
> (4) = Tate & Liza, the Mossdeep City Gym Leaders - Tate & Liza = Psychic Types = Solrock, Lunatone, Gallade, Espeon, Alakazam, Metagross, Gardevior, Latios, Latias, Musharna, Gothitelle, & Reuniclus
> 
> (5) = Wes, the hero from Pokemon Colosseum - Grass & Fire Types = Venusaur, Vileploom, Reshiram, Emboar, Leafeon, & Blaziken
> 
> (6) = Michael, the hero from Pokemon XD, Gale Of Darkness - Dark & Rock Types = Tyranitar, Darkrai, Absol, Gigalith, Archeops, & Rhyperior
> 
> (7) = Red, The Kanto Region Champion - Dragon & Water Types = Charizard, Blastoise, Venussaur, Espeon, Snorlax, Pikachu, Aerodactyl, Twin Dragonair, Garchomp, Gyarados, Samurott & a whole bunch of other he captured before becoming a water & dragon type master!
> 
> I figured if five trainers in the Kalos region & the Red from Pokemon: The Origins could use Mega Evolution why Can't Red & his Elite Four.


	5. Chapter 5

Gold grinned as he sat next to Cynthia. "It's a real success isn't it, Cynthia?" The Jhoto Champion asked his boyfriend's sister. "Yes it is, Gold."" The blonde Champion said calmly as she smiled at the younger Champion.

* * *

Ash smirked as he battled Richie. Chimmy had evolved into Monferno, while Pip had evolved into Principle. Most of the Pokemon Ash & Richie had caught in Kanto had evolved by now including; Sandshrew, Ekans, Nidoran M, Nidoran F, Pidgeotto, & Vulpix. Ash & Richie has caught Stantler (Bewilder Forrest), Starly, Bidoof, Kricketot (Route 201), Wingull, Lumineon, Clampearl, Tentacool (Route 219), Shinx, Zigzagoon, Sentret, Growlithe (Route 202), Goldeen, Abra, Zubat, Ralts, Cubone (Route 203), Ditto, Voltorb, Glameow, Chatot, Mr. Mime, Shellos, Floatzel (Route 218), Wurmple, Budew, & Sunkern (Route 204).

Ash sighed as he placed the Amphoros mask on his face. "Are you sure about this, Ash?" Lucas asked the young trainer, who was preparing for a Pokemon Contest. "Yes, The Mysterious Amphoros is always ready for a challenge!" The brunette-haired boy exclaimed causing Lucas & Richie to stare at the young Coordinator weirdly. "Alright then, if you're sure." Lucas said slowly, as if he wasn't sure if he was making the right choice in trusting him.

* * *

"Next up is The Mysterious Amphoros!" Marian announced to the crowd, who cheering at the top of their lungs. The Mysterious Amphoros stepped out onto the stage and waved energetically. "Go, Gabby!" Ash called out shocking Lucas & Richie, who didn't know Ash had one. "Use Swift Ice!" He ordered. Gabite pulled off a beautiful frozen swift that fell all around her glittering in the lights.

"Now, use Shadow Blast!" The Mysterious Amphoros exclaimed calmly. Gabby obeyed and pulled off a tricky combination of Shadow Claw & Focus Blast, awing both the crowd & the the judges. "Wonderful Appeal, Young Man, Showing both the beauty & the power of Gabite." Mr. Contesta exclaimed happily. "Remarkable" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed excitedly. "Your Gabite is graceful, beautiful & powerful." Nurse Joy said kindly as he smirked behind the mask. Grey leaned against a railing watching Ash's battle round.

Ash grinned behind the mask when he found out that he'd won as he accepted his ribbon. He put the ribbon in his Ribbon Case.

**Flashback**

Lucas & Red glared at Grey. "There was no reason for being so harsh towards Ash, he is not ME, Grey. You need to get over you're jealousy of me." Red snarled as his eyes turned gold. He slammed his twin brother against the wall. "You are your own person, you don't need to be jealous of me anymore." Red growled as he continued to glare angrily at the older man.

"I never meant to make you feel so jealous of me, and for that I apologize. Ash is the only person in the world that has the potential to surpass me, so try to at least be civil towards him, for me, please." Red begged his brother, shocking him. "He means everything to me besides Gold, of course, he's like the younger brother I've never had." Red had tears running down his face now as he leaned against the wall crying silently.

"He means that much to you?" Grey asked stunned, as stared into Red's crimson eyes, searching for something. "Very well, I heard a rumor that he was entering a contest the three of us might as well watch it together, eh?" Grey asked amused as he walked away licking an ice cream bar. Red snorted as he walked away leaving Lucas standing there. He looked at where Grey had been slammed against the wall. There was a huge dent in the wall, with spider-like cracks surrounding it.

**End Flashback**

They stayed around Jubilife City for several days, so they could train. By the time they were ready to leave, Zubat, Ralts, Starly, Voltorb, Sentret, Shinx, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Kricketot had evolved. Richie & Lucas followed Ash as he made his way to Oreburgh City. "Well we are in Oreburgh City we need to have the Old Amber dealt with." Lucas reminded the two boys, as they continued on their path.

* * *

Red smiled as he & Gold stepped back into their cave in Mt. Silver. "I miss this old place." Gold exclaimed happily. _"How's Ash?"_ Red asked using his telepathy. "He's preparing for the Sinnoh Grand Festival, & the Lily of the Valley Conference as we speak." Gold explained calmly as he prepared food for the two men. _"Good, I knew he was talented enough for Riolu."_ He said as he trained with several of his Pokemon.

"He plans on entering the Silver Conference after the Lily of the Valley Conference is over. What do you think of that?" Gold asked calmly as he laid out the food for all the Pokemon. Red frowned as he caught Infer's Fire Punch ignoring the pain as he thought over Gold's statement. "I'm fine with it." The raven-haired Champion said shortly. "Oh, an admirer named Virgil, who has a huge crush on him. He's been following him since they met two weeks ago." Gold seemed amused as Red's eyes turned gold for a fraction of a second.

He knocked Infer's palm away as he pulled of a Close Combat on the monkey Pokemon. Red glared at the wall angrily. "Impressive, he's made it so far after only being in Sinnoh for a couple months." Grey said as he walked calmly towards his brother & his brother's boyfriend. "He does have the ability to surpass all three of us." The grey-eyed man said calmly as he sat down in a chair and ate with the other two men.

"Virgil won't harm your little brother, Red." Grey said calmly as he finished his food.

* * *

Ash smiled as he placed the Ribbon Cup & the Lily of the Valley Conference trophy on a shelf in his room along with his Sinnoh Badges. The twelve year old smiled at a picture of himself, Virgil, Keith, Kellyn, & Cameron.

_Two Years Later_

Virgil blushed as he started stammering. "Wwill yyou go out wwith mme, Aash?" The blonde stuttered as he turned his head away from Ash so he couldn't see him blush.


	6. Chapter 6

_A black-haired man glared at a white-haired man. "BROTHER, THIS IS MADNESS!" The black-haired man screamed at his twin brother. "No, what you want is madness, a world of ideals, brother?" The white-haired twin asked calmly.  
_

_ROAR_

_The twin's head shot towards where s giant dragon stood. Instead of one they saw three. 'What-?' Their thoughts cut off when they were blasted into a nearby building. When they stood up, the third dragon flew off by itself. The black-haired twin walked towards Zekrom, while his twin made his way towards Reshiram.  
_

_They ordered their dragons to attack the other._

_BOOOOM!_

* * *

Ash sat up in bed gasping for breath. "Why do I keep having that dream?" He asked himself as he slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. The Pallet trainer sat at the table eating his cereal. Virgil walked into the kitchen yawning loudly as he sat down at the table.

A Pokémon with cream colored fur on most of its slender body and a reddish tail walked up to Ash and rubbed it's head against his legs. "Syl. Sylveon!" The newly named Sylveon exclaimed as Virgil smiled at his boyfriend. Red stepped into the room and sighed as he saw Virgil.

 _"Nightmares, again, Ash?"_ Red asked his other half telepathically. Ash nodded his head silently as he thought about what Red had revealed about his existence.

_"You're a replica of me, the Unown created to stabilize the world. Lugia needed a chosen one, so I offered a small portion of my own cells to create a new human, and voila you came to be. Ritchie was created the same way as you, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up. I tried to keep my distance so that I couldn't influence you in any way. I care about you... I just don't know how to show it." Red whispered to the younger replica of himself._

_"I understand, You tried and that's all that matters." Ash explained calmly, causing Red to smile softly as he ruffled Ash's hair fondly. "I really don't like Virgil, or the other boys who like you." Red muttered softly to the replica. Ash frowned confused at what Red meant. Red rolled his eyes as he remembered being that dense about Gold's feelings towards himself._

_"I will train you to be the best trainer I can." Red whispered as he stood and went back inside the Battle Aquarium. The building was mostly made of glass. It was pretty to look at and impressively built. It served two purposes; one, it was his battle facility & two, it was an _Aquarium_ for all his water-type Pokemon._

**_Flashback_ **

Ash & Virgil made their way to Little Root Town, where they'd begin their Hoenn Region. They crashed into someone on their way there. "OWWW!" Ash yelled in pain as a boy's bike crashed into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, my name is Brendan Maple, and you are?" The brunette haired boy was wearing a white hat (1) exclaimed as he stared at Ash and blushed bright red. 'He's hot!' His inner fan-boy squealed loudly in his head.

"It's alright I'm Ash, and this is my boyfriend Virgil, & this is my partner Storm (His Pikachu), & Heroshi (His Lucario)." Ash explained to Brendan who ignored him in favor of drooling over Ash. "This is my partner Eevee." Virgil said as he glared at Brendan who was drooling over **HIS** Ash.

Brendan heard the blonde (2) growl at him, and turned to Virgil, who was glaring venomously at him. He blinked confusedly at the blonde, who seem to hate his guts. "I don't trust you." Virgil snarled as Ash looked on confused about why his boyfriend and new friend disliked each other.

* * *

Ash stuttered as Brendan kissed him on the lips as Virgil wrapped his arms around his waist. Pisces (Brendan's Swampert) was cuddling with Tempest (Ash's Samurott). The three boys had relaxing night together.

_**End Flashback** _

_**Flashback** _

The Unovan trainer had wanted to travel through his home region so Ash & Brendan agreed to travel with him to the Unova Region. Where they met Cameron who annoyed Brendan with his stalking Ash thing.

* * *

Cameron blushed as he cuddled with his three boyfriends; Ash, Virgil, & Brendan. "Wow, you creating a harem aren't you Ash?" Virgil teased his boyfriend, who chuckled nervously at the blondes question. "I didn't even notice I was." Ash said quietly to Virgil.

_**End** _ **Flashback**

* * *

_**Flashback** _

Ash smiled at Kellyn, who smiled back blushing. Keith snickered to himself until Ash looked at him. The seventeen year old ranger's cheeks turned bright red as Ash stared at him. Ash looked confused why these two Pokemon Rangers were embarrassed when they hadn't even done anything.

"You're so adorable!" Kellyn exclaimed as he kissed Ash on the lips. Keith gaped at his friend, who blushed as he pulled away from Ash. Keith decided to just do it, and kissed Ash on the lips. 'Wow!' Both Keith & Ash thought at the same time, as Ash's other boyfriends watched on jealously.

"Why do they get all of Ash's attention, we're his boyfriends, right?" Virgil asked angry with Kellyn & Keith for hogging their boyfriend.

_**End Flashback** _

Red smiled at his student softly as he slept. He wrote a note and put it on the nightstand next to Ash's bed. The red-eyed man left for Mt. Silver, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The closer to the end of Book 1, the more nightmares Ash will experience. I know the chapter was mostly flashbacks and didn't explain much, but this chapter was mostly meant to explain some of what happened during the two-year time skip.
> 
> Now the Pairing(s) are: Polishipping; Red/Gold & Ash/Brendan/Virgil/Cameron/Keith/Kellyn (Kellyn & Keith are both from Pokemon Rangers: Shadows of Almia.
> 
> (1): Think of the hero's outfit in Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald.
> 
> (2): For Virgil's appearance watch him in the anime.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A teen age boy looked horrified at two corpses, both male teenagers, one had messy pink hair, the other had messy blue hair. "Azel, Mesp! (1)Please don't be dead! We're supposed to get married in six months!" The boy shouted at his dead fiances.  
** _

* * *

_**"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THIS ONE THING FOR ME! AFTER ALL THE STUFF I'VE DONE FOR YOU! I HATE YOU, ARECUS, & I ALWAYS WILL!" The teen had a crazed look on his face as he slaughtered the people who destroyed his home.** _

_**End Dream** _

* * *

**_Dream_ **

**_Red stumbled through the forest, clutching his stomach. "Damn it, why does it hurt so much!" He screamed in agony as pain ripped through his body. His eyes went wide before a bitter smile formed on his face. "Of course it has to do with you, Reshiram." He whispered before collapsing unconscious on the ground.(2)_ **

**_End Dream_ **

* * *

Ash groaned as he sat up in bed. "Again, what's with these nightmares occurring every night. The raven-haired trainer sighed as he slipped out of bed quietly, trying not wake Brendan up. Ash walked into the bathroom, and drank a glass of water.

He decided on doing some late-night training, so he grabbed his backpack, which had the pokeballs he didn't always use, and grabbed his poke-belt. He picked his Pikachu up and slipped out of the room quietly. He found a clearing a bit away from the Pokemon Center.

He pulled several of his Pokeballs out of his bag and tossed them in the air.

* * *

Red sighed as he laid down on his & Gold's shared bed. He groaned as his muscles were sore from the mission he had to do for Giovanni. Gold groaned in his sleep, and wrapped his arms around Red's waist in his sleep, and let out a loud snore in the crimson eyed mans ear, causing him to twitch annoyed.

"I don wanna go back to school, i waz a lozer, and waz teazed for havng zo many baby pokmon, help me, Redddy!" The golden-eyed man whined in his sleep, as Red rolled his eyes in amusement at his lover's antics, and cuddled close to him before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Red sipped from his cup of coffee as Gold made breakfast yawning every couple of seconds. "Here." Gold said as he sat down handing Red his food. "Sorry about being so late, mission ran later than I expected." Red said softly, to his boyfriend.

"I understand, Ash has a little harem of guys following him around, it's kind of amusing to tell you the truth, oh don't givee me that look, they aren't going to hurt him, give them a chance, and need I remind you, you're not actually his brother." Gold said sounding extremely amused, while Red looked ready kill someone.

"He is the Ever Grande Conference Champion, Lily of the Valley Conference Champion, & the Vertress City Conference Champion, as well as the winner of the Hoenn & Sinnoh Grand Festivals, he's gotten better." Gold explained the young Pallet Trainer's victories to his red-eyed lover.

Red sighed annoyed. "I'm thinking of having Riley train them in the ways of Aura, what do you think, Gold?" The young Kanto League champion asked the Jhoto League Champion softly, as he stood up and grabbed Gold's plate and went to start washing them.

"It's a good idea, they both need to learn how to use it, eventually for the things to come, so why not, bring it on." Gold exclaimed cheerfully, as he made punching motions with his hands, before he started laughing childishly at his own antics. Red rolled his eyes at his lover, sometimes Gold could be such a little kid, he wondered why he was dating him again.

'Oh yeah, not only is the sex out of this world, but I'm hopelessly head over heels in love with him.' The red-eyed trainer thought to himself as he watched his lover act like a five year old while he washed their dirty dishes. "Stop acting like a five year old and help me with the dishes, Ethan Ryuu Smith (3)." Red snarled annoyed with the younger man's antics.

Gold shivered at hearing his full name, and ran to help his boyfriend, who was angry enough with him right then. "Yes, Red-kun." He said obediently as he helped clean the dishes happily. Red chuckled as the two of them worked in perfect sync with each other.

Hey living with a guy for ten years, & dating said guy for eight of those ten years puts you a similar wavelength, right?

* * *

Ash sneezed loudly for the fifth time in a row. "Somebody must be talking about you, Ash-kun." Brendan said smirking, as he hid a huge blush by turning his face to the side. "Yeah, that must be it, Ashy-kun." Virgil said annoyed Brendan was wasting time telling their lover something like that.

Ash sighed as he sat down next to Cameron, who was to busy blushing at seeing Ash shirtless, to make a big fuss over him saying something. "CALM DOWN!" He snapped annoyed at his boyfriends behaving so childishly over something that was meant to be a playful comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> (1): If guessed correctly You'll have realized Red's past life was to be married to the then human Mesprit & Azelf.
> 
> (2): This is a glimpse of a curse Reshiram placed on the Black Hero and it's affect on Red. The curse is that the closer to Reshiram The Black Hero, or his future lives, the more burns they'd sustain, Ash is immune to this because he isn't actually the future life of the Black Hero, but a duplicate, created by the Unown, of Red.
> 
> (3): Gold's real name, since Gold is just a nickname for him given to him due to his uniquely golden colored eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: (1) = His outfit in Heart Gold & Soul Silver
> 
> (2) = Prima, for those who don't know she was in the anime and lived on Southern Mandarin Island and appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. - Ice Types = Slowbro, Weavile, Froslass, Cloyster, Glaceon, & Kyurem
> 
> (3) = Nate, is the hero in Pokemon Black & White Version 2. - Ground & Electric Types = Ampharos, Raikkou, Garchomp, Eelektross, Swampert, & Mamoswine
> 
> (4) = Tate & Liza, the Mossdeep City Gym Leaders - Tate & Liza = Psychic Types = Solrock, Lunatone, Gallade, Espeon, Alakazam, Metagross, Gardevior, Latios, Latias, Musharna, Gothitelle, & Reuniclus
> 
> (5) = Wes, the hero from Pokemon Colosseum - Grass & Fire Types = Venusaur, Vileploom, Reshiram, Emboar, Leafeon, & Magmortar
> 
> (6) = Michael, the hero from Pokemon XD, Gale Of Darkness - Dark & Rock Types = Umbreon, Darkrai, Hydreigon, Gigalith, Archeops, & Rhyperior


End file.
